bladedancefandomcom-20200213-history
Claire Elstein
Claire Rouge is the leader of «Team Scarlet» and the elementalist using the flame spirit, «Scarlet» or later known as Ortlinde. Appearance A distinct feature of Claire is her blazing-like crimson red hair, which is usually done up in a pair of twin pigtails. She has imposing ruby eyes and lips that are the colour of cherry blossoms in early blooming. Her chest is on the flat side, but according to Kamito, her proportions are well balanced. Personality Claire as a typical ojou-sama is a boxed-in princess who is unaccustomed to men. She too has a weakness to getting teased even though she likes to display herself to others. She has a habit of using her whip to whip Kamito. She gets upset easily, usually from provocation about her sister or Kamito's actions and interactions with other girls. She is quick to jump to conclusions based on the situation in front of her. She is mysteriously sharp from time to time, and is well versed in tactics of combat and formations. Background She was a daughter of the Elstein Duke family, The grand nobles who had served the royal family for generations ever since the founding of the Ordesia Empire. Four years ago her elder sister Rubia Elstein, the Queen serving under the fire Elemental Lord, snatched the strongest flame spirit «Laevateinn» and disappeared. She brought a calamity to the Ordesia Empire. Outraged fire Elemental Lord burned everything related to Elstein duke's territory. After that incident, Elstein duke family's territory have been seized and the duke and his wife imprisoned in the Balsas prison. Although they did not send Claire to prison, they demanded that Claire had to return «Scarlet» to the imperial family. However, Greyworth protected her, saying that Claire would become an excellent elementalist at her academy. After Claire accepted Greyworth's offer, she casted away the Elstein family name and attended Areishia Spirit Academy with alias «Claire Rouge». She decided to get stronger to win Blade Dance festival for the sake of one desired wish to meet her sister and to hear the truth. Chronology Areshia Academy Arc Claire went into the spirit forest to find a strong sealed spirit. She dropped by at a pond to purify herself. There she met Kamito who accidentally pass by. Her naked body being seen by him, she started attacking him but end up being saved from a falling tree by Kamito. She eventually knocked him unconscious. When he woke up, Claire realized that he lost his way to the academy so she gave him the directions. Instead of heading back to the academy, so he followed her. Abilities Combat As expected from the House of Elstein. Claire is able to use many high ranking fire spirit magic. Then, she fights with her elemental waffe Flametongue, which it takes the form of fire whip that can other bind or slice the opponent apart. Also, she is able to utilize the true flame of Elstein known as the End of Vermilion, also known as the Flame-Burning-Flame. The power of Flame-Burning-Flame called End of Vermilion can destroy or devour the other flame's itself, which is an impossible phenomenon, and she can use this power by applying to her elemental waffe Flametongue. Spirit Magic *Fire Ball *Fire Wall *End of Vermilion Spirit Language Summoning —Guardian of the crimson blaze, keeper of the undying hearth! —Now's the time to abide by the blood contract, come forth and do my bidding! Trivia *Claire is one of the few people to know about Kamito being Ren Ashbell. *Products made from peach is her favorite food. *Her birthdate is known to be the same date as the day of The Valentia Holy Festival. Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Team Scarlet Category:Areishia Spirit Academy Student